Gabe and Jo 1 , A Love at Last MA
by UltimateBlueboyMikey
Summary: Gabe and Jo 1, A love at Last. Contains Sexual scenes and LOLs Pairings: GabeXJo GabeXKit GabeXJoXKit
1. Chapter 1

**Gabe's POV**

"Hey Gabe," Jo said as I opened the door.

"Jo?" I asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I lost my Math textbook, and I don't have anyone else's numbers, and since we worked on the volcano project a week ago, I knew how to get here." She explained.

"Wait, you came alone?" I asked.

"I only live about five blocks away, stupid." She said.

"Oh," I said.

"Well, can I come in or not?" She asked stubbornly.

"Sure," I said, backing away from the door, letting her in. She walked in, dropped her backpack and plopped down onto the sofa.

"We going to do homework, or not?" I asked.

"I have three hours; we can do the homework later." She said.

"Ok, what do you want to do then?" I asked.

"What video games do you have?" She asked me.

"Star-Crusher, Die-Zombies-Die the game, Dead Space, and Dead Space 2," I asked.

"Okay, let's try a movie instead." She said.

"Die-Zombies-Die, the movie!" I said grabbing the DVD from the cabinet.

"Cool, stupid." She said as I inserted the DVD into the player. I plopped onto the sofa, as far away as possible from her.

"Where are your parents anyway, stupid?" She asked.

"My parents are out, Teddy is out on a date, PJ is somewhere I don't care, and Charlie is upstairs taking a nap." I explained.

"Oh, so we're alone…" She said stretching the word 'alone'.

"Yea, why…?" I asked edging farther away from her. "Well…" She said, moving close to me. "What…" I asked, getting nervous and running out of room to edge away.

"I love you Gabriel B. Duncan." She whispered.

"What?" I asked astonished.

"I love you Gabe!" She said, and turned away, actually scared of me. I didn't know what to do, my mind was going blank. Then I did the unthinkable. I put my arm around her, swung her around, and kissed her.

We kissed for about a full five minutes, until she pulled away.

"Jo…" I said.

"No- we shouldn't." She protested.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's just wrong." She said.

"Why does it feel so right?" I said.

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Okay, that was the corniest thing I've ever heard." She stated.

"Sorry…-" I was about to say when she stopped me dead and kissed me again.

I fell backwards, so she was on top of me.

"Sorry!" She said rolling off me.

She was amazing, my first kiss and his second crush, and I loved it. I loved her. (_This is mad corny)_

"If you tell _ANYONE_ what we did, I'm going to rip your lips off and snap your arms," she threatened.

"How can you love me, but keep threatening me like that?" I asked.

"Well It's just… I'm so used to it!" She stammered.

"I'm sorry-" She started but this time, I stopped her with a kiss.

We kissed for another four minutes, until we were interrupted. The phone was ringing.

"Darn it!" She yelled. I picked up the phone, I recognized the caller as Jo's mother. I handed the phone to Jo. Her face frowned as she listened to the phone.

"But- I have 3 hours- but- Okay mom- bye." She said hanging up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I have to go! I have a doctor's appointment in half an hour!" She said racing to her backpack.

"What about the Math textbook?" I asked as she strapped on her backpack.

"I lied to come over here." She said as she left.

No Good-bye kiss, Great. Wait… she knew this was going to happen? My mind flashed back to Jo and I kissing, then back to Kit, my first crush. Kit, the girl I lied to saying I was an only child and my parents were divorced, and then it all went down-hill from there. I remembered the 'It's juice not pea' joke. Smooth. Hopefully I won't do something like that to Jo, or she'll probably hurt me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jo's POV**

I can't believe what I had just done. I had kissed Gabe, and I loved it. I hated my mom right now, for having to drag me home early. I loved Gabe, and I wanted to keep him happy. I wonder if there was anyway other ways to make him happy… I'd 'Google' it when get home. Gabe was on my mind the whole walk home, I tried to savor his taste, make it last, but to no avail. I wanted more. As soon as I got inside, I raced to my room and threw my stuff on the bed. I sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed my laptop from the bedside table. I started 'googling' "How to make a boyfriend happy" I found a variety of 'odd' things to make Gabe happy. I didn't understand much, but I started over-googling them. I was finding _a lot_ of _dirty_ things to do for him. I had to leave for my doctor's appointment, but I would practice some things as soon as I got back.

As soon as I got back from the doctor's, I raced to my room. I spun around and locked my door and threw myself down onto my bed. I pulled up my laptop and googled the word 'masturbation'. I clicked a few links and found what I wanted. I lay down against the bed, and slid my skirt down. I was suppose to rub… here…? I squeaked as I poked my clit too hard. I gently began to rub my pussy through the fabric of my small panties. My laptop said I was suppose to rub to get juices flowing, then I was suppose to insert a finger. I kept rubbing my clit until I had a small 'organism'. I inserted my pointer finger into my clit, trying to go deeper. I began to slide my finger in and out. I started moaning in pleasure. This sensation was _very_ new to me. I practiced pleasurable things like that until it was time for dinner.

**Gabe's POV**

Right after Dinner, my mind went right back to Jo. I loved her and wanted to keep her happy. I wonder If I can drag her into a little sex. No, now I was getting dirty. I couldn't do that with her _now._ But what If I never got to? I masturbated at least three times a week, sometimes more. But with Jo around, right after she left I did it _three times_ already. I'd have to see when she comes over tomorrow. I _really_ wanted to have sex with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**-The next day (Saturday)**

**Jo's POV**

Seeing that today was Saturday, I could stay at Gabe's house all day. I wanted to try some new things with Gabe. We'd lock ourselves in his room… I'd strip, he'd strip. We'd make-out naked. I wanted to feel his naked body against mine. This time I was even thinking about trying French Kissing.

Gabe opened the door as soon as he saw it was me. We smiled and blushed at each other.

"Hey Gabe…" I said.

"Hey Jo," He said, grabbing my hand and walking me to the living room.

"I have a surprise for you…" I said mischievously.

"Cool, where is it?" he asked me.

"It's up in your room." I said. I got up and ran up the stairs before he could question me.

"Wait up!" He yelled as he jogged after me. We entered his room, and I locked the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Just be quiet, close your eyes, and face the wall, stupid," I instructed him.

He quickly did as I told him. I began to throw off my shirt, until my torso was completely visible. I was about to slide off my skirt, when-

"Hey- Jo, what are you doing!" Gabe yelled as he looked at me with large eyes.

"Oh no, you weren't suppose to turn around!" I yelled at him.

"Jo- you can't- it's too- soon!" He stammered.

"I love you Gabe," I said moving closer to him.

"Jo…" He moaned.

"Just kiss me already," I said as we both leaned in.

Somehow we ended up on the bed, both topless, making out on his bed. He kept sliding his hands around my bare chest, making me shiver. He pinched and licked my nipples, making me giggle and moan in pleasure.

"Lift your skirt up," he said in a demanding tone.

I put my hands on the button of my skirt and lifted up, revealing my silk blue panties. He ran his hands over my clit, and shoved his hand inside my panties. He threw me back on the bed, and pulled my panties down to my knees. He had a perfect view of my pussy. He leaned closer and began to lick me. I got massive shivers as his tongue went in and out of me.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked as I came extremely close to an organism.

He knew I was coming close, so he stopped licking and inserted three fingers into my pussy. He fucked me faster than ever. I blew almost immediately. I covered his fingers and palm with my cum. He licked my pussy clean while I sucked on his cum covered fingers, I tasted _good!_

"My turn to return the favor…" I moaned.

I flipped us around so I was standing and he was laying on the bed.

**Gabe's POV**

Jo tasted amazing, she was soft and her pussy was so adorable. She flipped us over, sending me on the bed. I looked up at her small sexy frame. She looked beautiful, just standing there topless, wearing only a small skirt. Her wet panty just handing by her knees. She slipped out of her panties and began to slide my pants down. She was completely naked and I was in plain underwear. She crawled up to me and kissed me sexily. Her small naked body on top of mine, I felt my member growing larger, getting hornier by the second. She let out a cute purr and slid backwards. She slid down my underwear and watched in astonishment as my 7 inch long and 1 and ½ member sprung out. She grabbed my shaft, and gave a big lick on the tip. She moved her hands up and down, giving me a slow, pleasant hand job.

"Jo…" I moaned.

"Do you like it?" She asked, "Do you like it when I play with your big fat dick?" She purred sexily at me.

"Suck it," I demanded, feeling like the alpha male. She licked the tip, then licked all around the shaft. She squeezed my balls and began to suck me. I put my hands on her head and she blew me. Her head bobbing up and down on my shaft. I made her deep throat me.

"Oh- I'm coming," I yelled.

She began to suck faster. Faster and faster… I ejaculated into her mouth. She gurgled and tried to swallow it all. Most of it went down, but the rest dripped out of her mouth and landed on her chest. She sexily rubbed the cum around on her chest. I got up and gave her a large kiss. We ended up rolling around on the bed, completely naked. Before we knew it we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gabe's POV**

I opened my eyes, and found myself cuddling with Jo. We were both naked. Then it hit me. We had sex and fell asleep. I glanced at the clock, hardly moving. 2:49. Okay, we were only asleep for half an hour, mom and dad are gone, PJ is out with Charlie, and Teddy must still be out with Spencer. I looked at Jo's naked figure, her beautiful hair sprawled across the bed behind her. Our clothes lay crippled on the floor near the bed. I was sticky with cum, and I noticed so was she. I glanced down and saw my dick, right under her pussy.

_ Should I take her virginity now, while she's sleeping?_ I asked myself.

_ NO WAY. _I decided.

I let go of Jo, and rolled onto my back. Jo noticed the movements and slowly began to wake up.

"Gabe…?" she asked remembering our sex.

"Hey sleepy-head," I said.

She gave a small smile and rolled on top of me.

"I love you, Gabe," She whispered and we began to kiss.

After a few minutes she pulled away.

"Man, we're so sticky!" She complained.

"How about a shower…?" I asked her.

"Together?" She asked.

"Definitely." I replied.

We grabbed out clothes off the floor, and crept away into the bathroom. We put our clothes down, and I started running the water.

"Shower or bath?" I asked.

"Both." She said.

I let the water in the tub fill up, and then let the top shower run. We climbed into the shower, me then her. She forcefully pushed me up against the wall, and we began to kiss again. Finally we broke away. I watched at the water run down her smooth skin, on her chest, and down her legs.

"Stop staring…"She said blushing.

"Why? You know you love it," I said, pulling her closer.

"I'm letting you feel like the alpha male, the whole time. It's my time to dominate," She said.

"I want you in me, right now!" She demanded.

"Now…?" I asked, "Are you sure it's not too early?"

"Gabe- don't screw with me, I want you to fuck me- now!" She ironically yelled; grabbing my member.

"Okay, Okay," I said and slumped to the bottom of the tub.

She stood on top of me and slowly bent downward. She positioned my member with her pussy. Slowly, she went down. Her wet pussy tightly accepted my tip. I 'entered the dragon'


	5. Chapter 5

**Jo's POV**

I squealed in pain as he entered me. His big dick, stretching my pussy.

"It's so tight!" He said.

I was only about three inches in when he stopped.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

We looked at each other for a few minutes and stared into each other's eyes.

"Pop me," I said.

I slid downward, onto his large dick. I began to scream with pain. We stopped instantly. Four inches out of seven, I don't think I can take much more. After a few minutes the pain stopped. I lowered myself even deeper. All the pain was replaced by immense pleasure.

**Gabe's POV**

She began to ride me faster and faster. I had my hands on her slender hips, her hands on my hands. It felt incredible. The water was rising, but we didn't care. We fucked even faster, and soon my member and her pussy were hidden underwater. The under-water fucking wasn't as good, but we fucked faster and made it possible. She began to moan louder and louder. Soon we could hear her echoes echoing through the room.

"Do you want to try something called 'doggy style'?" I asked her, causing her to slow down.

"Oh yea, I heard about that one," She said, her mind flashing back to her googling experiment.

She got up and I watched her get on all fours. I stood up behind her and slipped my member back in her pussy. I slid in all the way.

"Ooh" She moaned, "It feels like it got deeper!"

"Oh yea…" I said as I fast fucked her.

I slapped her ass, and she squealed. "Hey- I'm the Alpha here, you be Beta! _I'm in charge!"_

"Okay, okay!" I said, fucking her faster.

"Ooh…" she begged "Faster!"

"Screw me Gabriel B. Duncan! Screw me!" She screamed.

**Jo's POV**

He bent over me and slid his hands over my chest.

He was close enough to whisper in my ear; "I'm going to fuck your brains out, baby."

He squeezed my nipples extremely tightly and I yelped in joy. I could feel water running over my back, down my ass. I was extremely close to coming again.

"I'm close!" I warned him.

"You ready for anal sex?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked, obviously not ready.

Before I could react, he slipped out of my pussy, and drove his dick right into my ass.

"Oh my God!" I screamed as he pushed his whole 7 inch right up my ass-hole.

"Jesus Christ, Gabe!"

"Oh yea- I'm gonna' blow it right in your ass!" He screamed at me.

"NO!" I bellowed.

I inserted three fingers into my pussy and used my other hand to squeeze my nipples. He slapped my ass hard as we came together. My ass felt hot and sticky, filled with his wet cum. I licked my fingers clean. He went down and licked my pussy, taking in all the juices. Then he did something else. He started licking my ass. He squeezed my ass cheeks and slapped them. He spread them apart and licked my hole. He sucked up all of his cum in my ass. His tongue was as fast and lightning going in and out.

"I love you Gabe." I said as he made me cum again.

"I want that thing in my mouth- now!" I demanded.

"Let's try the 69' position. You can be on top." He said.

"Fuck yea-!" I said.

Our love was cut short, the tub began to overflow.

"Oh- shit!" Gabe raced for the pipe.

He cut off the tap and let the drain loose. We stood there, naked in the shower and stared at each other.

"Oh my God- what time is it?" I yelled, "I have to be home by four!"

He grabbed a bath robe off a hook and put it on. I got in front of him and he wrapped us up together. My arms went through the sleeves, and his arms went around me, rubbing my pussy. I picked up our clothes off the table, and we scampered out of the bathroom, but we stopped dead. Teddy stood at base of the stairs- looking right at us.


	6. Chapter 6

**FREE POV**

Teddy stared at us, shell shocked.

"Who- Gabe-!"

"Oh my God-" she gurgled.

No…" she moaned looking at us.

"No- Teddy- I can explain!" Gabe said.

"Go get dressed- now- come downstairs," She said, then backed away.

Gabe and Jo quickly ran into Gabe's room.

"Oh my God what are we going to do?" She asked him.

"I don't know! Maybe you can sneak out and I can grab a mannequin or a dummy or something and pretend you were never here!" He said.

"Oh, yea, thanks, acts like I don't exist." She said angrily.

"Okay- okay!" He said.

"We'll go down. Together." She said.

They hauled on their clothes and left the room.

**Gabe's POV**

We're screwed; I thought as Jo and I walked down the stairs together, holding hands.

**Jo's POV**

I held onto Gabe's hand as tight as possible. I'm going to be in SO much trouble. I've never been this scared before! How come I can beat-up a whole football team, but I can't handle this. Oh my God.

**Gabe's POV**

Before we finished walking down the stairs…

**Jo's POV**

Gabe leaned in on me…

**Gabe/Jo POV Multi**

And we kissed for one final time.

We walked down the stairs and entered the living room, with Teddy standing in the living room.

"Let's do this."


	7. Chapter 7

**-Meanwhile**

**Kit from the episode 'Kit and Kaboodle' , Gabe's first crush.**

**Kit's POV**

_Crap, _I thought. I kept my grip tightly on the 5 inch dildo behind my back, and smiled up at my mom.

"Okay honey, dinner is in half an hour," My mom said as she shut the door behind her.

I let out a sigh, raced to the door, and locked it. I flopped down onto my bed, and looked at the dildo I held in my hands. I had a three five inches, two six inches, a seven inch strap-on, and a whole carton of condoms. I stole them from my dad before my mother divorced him, thinking I could use them. Every day, I would lock myself in my room and use the dildos, but today was the closest I've ever gotten to being caught. I left the stupid door unlocked. I slid down my jeans, revealing my small pink pussy. I wasn't wearing any panties, I didn't have time to put them back on. I took the dildo, already soaking wet and placed it at my entrance. I shoved the whole dildo in all the way and started fucking myself. I moaned in pleasure and threw my head back.

"Oh…" I moaned "Gabe…" …. _GABE?_

Why did I say Gabe? I haven't talked to him since he lied to me weeks ago. I knew he had a crush on me, and I liked him back. Now that I think about it he did lie _**for**_ me_._ I decided to masturbate about Gabe today. Somehow I found the energy to fuck faster than usual, the dildo felt larger, fatter, it felt amazing. I was reaching my peak extremely fast.

"Oh God Gabe, Fuck me harder!" I yelled, a little too loud I thought.

I blew my peak in a matter of minutes. Damn. I slowly finished myself off and took out my dildo. _I wonder…_ I took a big lick of the dildo, and I tasted sweeter than ever.

"Damn…" I moaned in pleasure. "Gabe…".

I would have to do something about him on Monday. I'd have to get us alone somehow.

**Jo's POV**

I held Gabe's hand as tight as possible as we walked down the stairs. Teddy was standing, her hands over her face and her back to us. She didn't notice that we'd come down yet. We glanced toward the door. We had the perfect chance to run for it, but where would we go? Gabe had the exact thoughts. Gabe let go of my hand, and told me to hide behind the couch. I did as he told this time.

"Teddy," Gabe said after he made sure I was hidden.

"Oh- Gabe, didn't hear you come down, wait- where's Jo?" She asked.

"Jo?" Gabe said innocently, like I wasn't there.

"Yea- I saw you and her walk out of the bathroom together- you were, and she was, it was-" Teddy stammered.

"Jo…? That wasn't Jo." He said bravely.

"Not Jo- Ok, who was it- then?" She asked.

"It was just me- and one of those sex-dolls." He said.

"A sex-doll? Where did you get one of those?" She demanded.

"Internet," He replied smoothly.

"How did you but it off the internet?" She asked shocked.

"Credit card. Dad's actually." He said plainly and threw himself down on the sofa.

"Gabe- that's disturbing, where did you even learn about sex?" She said worriedly.

"Sex? No I didn't have sex with the doll!" Gabe said, acting purely shocked.

"Oh- but- I'm sorry Gabe, I'm just so confused right now. Go play video games or whatever," she said sadly and disappointed in herself.

She lay down on the other sofa and closed her eyes. Gabe tiptoed away and pointed up the stairs. I raced after him and we clambered up the stairs, before Teddy could notice a thing. As soon as we got to Gabe's room, he turned around and kissed me. We smiled at each other for a few seconds.

"Here," He said strapping my backpack onto my back for me.

"Thanks," I said giving him another kiss. Gabe ran downstairs to get my shoes, so I sat down on his bed. I began rubbing myself on the outside of my skirt. Gabe came back shortly and put my shoes down when he saw me rubbing myself.

"Keep this," I said taking my wet blue panties and handing them to him. He took them and placed them on his dresser.

"Let me suck you before I leave," I said to him, grabbing his pants.

I slid them down with ease along with his underwear. His member sprung out again, 100% horny. I took the whole thing in my mouth and deep throated him. My head bobbed on his delicious cock for about five minutes before he came in my mouth. This time I swallowed it all. I licked up all the cum from his dick and he buttoned his pants back up. We shared a quick final kiss before I put of my shoes and snuck out of the backdoor.

Too bad I won't be able to see him again until Monday.


	8. Chapter 8

**-MONDAY, In school**

**Kit's POV**

I waited all day for a good chance to talk to Gabe. It happened right after Lunch. He asked to use the rest room, and I followed. I silently followed him down the hallway. As soon as he came near the janitor's closet, I opened the door and ran into him. We both fell into the room and I spun around and locked the door. We were now trapped in the janitor's closet.

"Kit! What are you doing?" Gabe yelled. I muffled him with a long kiss. He didn't reject the kiss. After a long three minutes he broke away.

"No- I have a girlfriend!" He yelled.

"Shush… It's ok, no one has to know," I said nervously.

"But-" He started but I cut him off, "Wait- I know you used to have a crush on me and…" I began and slide my hand down the front of his pants.

"We shouldn't- I already have someone-" He kept trying to say.

"Who-?" I asked, thinking how he could already have someone that has sex with him.

"I can't tell you- it's a secret!" He said.

"Okay then," I said as I pulled down his pants.

"NO-" He pushed me away, but I threw myself forward.

I pulled his boxers off and grabbed his member. He was extremely horny and wasn't trying to fight back. I licked the tip of his dick and shuddered. It tasted amazing. My first dick and I loved it. He put his hands on top of my head and I began to suck him. I slid my hands down to my crotch and played with myself. I fingered myself while I sucked him for about five minutes before he came in my mouth. He lifted me up and made me lay down against the wall. He pulled off my pants and hauled off my shirt. I was left in just my pink panties and my matching small pink bra. He slid off my bra and automatically began to play with my small breasts. I moaned in pleasure as he bit my nipples. Then he slid down and began to lick my pussy from outside the panty. He pulled my panties down to my knees and inserted two fingers. He fucked me viciously. After about three minutes he went down and began to lick my pussy. His tongue went in and out of me, I loved it a lot. I came on his face soon after. He licked up all my juices and he rolled on top of me. He slid his dick under my pussy and we began to grind. I started moaning loudly and soon we both came with each other. He licked me up again and I bent down to clean him up.

"Wow- that was amazing- I want to take your virginity but we don't have time!" Gabe said and kissed me wildly.

"I wonder if I can get you in a threesome with my girlfriend," He said thoughtfully

"Who are you dating anyway?" I asked him curiously.

"You'll see, stop by my house later today. First I have to make sure my girlfriend says it's okay," He answered.

He kissed my pussy and we hauled back on our clothes. He raced back to the bathroom, I stayed behind a few minutes to make sure it didn't look awkward since we left together, was out a while, then came back together. I loved Gabriel, and I wonder what another's girl's pussy taste like… I would have to wait for later today.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Schoolyard (1 minutes before school officially ends)**

**Jo's POV**

"Wait- you _WHAT?"_ I yelled at Gabe.

"She snuck up on me and pulled me into the janitors closet- I didn't know she was going to do that!" He replied.

"And she sucked you?" I asked.

"Yes…" He replied shamefully.

"Ok, but did you lick her?" I asked him demandingly.

He just looked at me with his large adorable brown eyes.

"Didn't you _stop her?_" I asked.

"I wanted to- really! But she was my very first crush and…" He began but couldn't finish.

"You aren't over her yet!" I screamed.

"Yes- No- I- God Jo!" He fired back.

"I should call you a cheating bastard," I yelled at him, "But I won't.

Our eyes locked. Then, we kissed. Right in the middle of the school yard. We kissed through the whole final seven minutes and no one noticed a thing.

**-After school, 4:30**

**Kit's POV**

I put down my backpack and pressed the door bell on the Duncan's house. I waited, and PJ opened the door.

"Hey- is Gabe here?" I asked him.

"Yea- he's right upstairs with Jo," He said.

_ Jo? His girlfriend is Jo? She's the one who Gabe DE-virgined?_ I was shocked a little, but I picked up my bag and walked into the Duncan's house, completely ignored PJ and walked upstairs. I shuffles through the hallway until I recognized Gabe's room. Written in black marker across the door was 'PJ'S AND GABE ROOM' I found the door locked, so I knocked.

"Who's there?" Gabe yelled from the inside.

"It's Kit," I replied.

"Are you alone?" He asked.

"Definitely," I assured him.

He unlocked the door, and I walked in. Both Gabe and Jo were naked. Jo was laying on the bed playing with her nipples, I'm guessing Gabe was just screwing her.

**Gabe's POV**

Kit walked through the door with her backpack, and stared as Jo and I.

"Man, this is going to be a _GREAT_ threesome!" I said.

"I'm so nervous…" Kit said.

"It's okay, Gabe is _really_ good," Jo reassured her.

We watched as Kit stripped down to only her panties, her small breasts **slightly** bouncing at her movements.

"Gabe- aren't you going to finish me off?" Jo called to me.

I spun around and began to fuck Jo again. She moaned loudly as I rampaged her pussy. Kit, now completely naked, came over to us. She began to lick Jo's pussy and my dick together. Jo moaned louder as she got licked and fucked.

"Wait, guys…" Kit said as she reached across for her backpack.

She unzipped it and pulled out three dildos and a strap on.

"Oh my God- Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Who cares where she got them, toss me one!" Jo said.

Kit tossed her a dildo and grabbed two for herself. Jo shoved the dildo up her anal (ass) while Kit put on her strap on. I got in front of Jo and she began giving me a blowjob. Jo had one hand on my dick, her other hand on her ass-dildo. Kit got in front of Jo and used the strap on the fuck her pussy. Jo had all three of her holes filled and she was moaning louder than ever. Jo came really quickly. "That was cool- I want to eat Jo out now," Kit said in a horny tone. "Let's do the 69'" Jo suggested. Kit lay back on the bed, and Jo threw off her strap on, then rolled on top of her in the opposite direction. I watched hornily as they ate each other out. Jo had a dildo up her ass, and both pussies were busy. I decided to fuck Kit up her ass. I rolled behind her and positioned my dick with her hole. Jo gave my dick a lick before I entered her ass. I fucked Kit rapidly and after about 10 minutes of licking, eating and fucking, we were extremely close.

"I'm so close- " Jo announced, sliding her ass dildo in and out.

"Me too…" Kit said, biting into Jo's clit making her squeal in pleasure.

"Let's all try to cum together," I suggested.

I sped up my fucking and the girls licked and dildo-ed faster. I came in Kit's ass, while the girls squirted each other. They licked each other up quickly. Kit got on all fours and began to suck my dick, while Jo licked Kit's ass, taking up all my cum. Jo grabbed another dildo and shoved it up her pussy, giving herself a double penetration. I was hard again, with Kit sucking me, then herself being licked clean by Jo, who was getting a double penetration. We enjoyed our final moments as we all came one last time. As a treat to me, Kit and Jo shared a small kiss, using tongue.

"Ok, just to make something clear here- I'm not a lesbian, I'm only doing this for Gabe," Jo said seriously.

"I completely understand," Kit replied; "Gabe's an awesome guy,"


	10. Chapter 10

**Kit's POV**

"Hey- wait I didn't get to take your virginity yet!" Gabe said.

"Ok, but _please _be careful I haven't been popped yet," I told him.

"I'll sit this one out," Jo said grabbing another dildo from my backpack, then slumping down onto PJ's bed.

Gabe braced me back on the bed, like the position Jo was in when I walked in. He positioned his member in front of my entrance and looked at me.

"Ok," I told him.

He slowly moved in on me, entering my pussy. He was only about four inches in before I felt incredible pain. He noticed I was in pain and he stopped automatically. We waited for a few minutes, staring at each other. Soon the pain was gone.

"Go…" I assured him.

He started off slow, fucking me better than I ever fingered myself. He sped up and on instinct I wrapped my legs around his waist. I moaned incredibly as he fast-fucked me.

"Gabe…" I moaned his name.

"Oh yea…" he replied and slapped my ass from under me.

I smiled up at him. My hands roamed down my body, one hand on my breasts, the other on my clit.

**Jo's POV**

I watched them fuck for a few minutes, before I took both dildos and shoved them up my holes. I took one in my ass and two in my cunt. I tried to fuck myself, it wasn't better than Gabe but it felt like three dicks total. I remembered the last time Gabe touched me in a non-sexual way, at a Coalition dance. We had a lot of fun back then, but this was better. I kept thinking that maybe I didn't love Gabe, that it was just the sex. But no, it wasn't. I'd only be doing this if I _loved him. _But, how could this be real love, if Kit's here?

**Gabe's POV**

Jo came and removed all her dildos. She rolled over to us, and began to make out with me as I fucked Kit. I felt her warm naked body pressing against mine.

"I love you Jo," I said emotionally, slightly slowing down with Kit.

Kit came just as a car horn could be heard outside.

"Oh no, that's my ride!" She said, obviously sad.

"Bye guys," She said giving me a quick kiss, hauling on her clothes, and running out the door.

"Gabe," Jo said as soon as Kit locked the door.

"Don't forget that you're _MINE._ Hear me? You're _MINE!" _She finished kissing me.

She got on her knees and began to give me a slow blowjob. I put my hands on her head as she bobbed up and down.

"Are you going to come over again later this week?" I asked as I came in her mouth.

She quickly swallowed it all, but savored the taste.

"Definitely," she said, kissing my tip.

We felt extremely tired, so we curled up together on my bed.

"Jo Keener, I love you," I said to her as we fell asleep, naked and curled together, in each other's arms.


	11. Sequel Link

The sequel

Gabe and Jo [2] ; Together Forever [MA]

Can be found here:

s/7205027/1/Gabe_and_Jo_2_Together_Forever_MA


End file.
